Jasper the blue fox
by saturniscool
Summary: A Orphan fox born with blue fur has been kicked out of the orphanage finds a bunny and a fox who adopts him.
1. Chapter 1

"No please, stop" I begged as I ran "why are you doing this?"

Everyone was chasing me, throwing things at me ,even the adult who looked after us.

"Get out of here, you freak"

"Don't ever think of showing your face here again"

I arrived at the door and pushed it open, I ran not looking back but I could near cheering as I continued to run.

Ok so let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm Jasper and the place I just escaped from was the orphanage. I never knew my parents, they died when I was a baby I keep a picture of them in a locket. I lived at the orphanage until now but everyone hated me there even the grown ups.I know why they hated me two reasons. 1 I'm a fox and 2 I have blue fur.

They wouldn't allow me to play with them, they wouldn't let me eat with them,they'd put me a corner and make me eat alone. Whenever mammals came in to adopt us they would make sure I was hidden.

"No one would want to adopt you anyway" I hear the echoes of the cruel voices.

And today they just kicked me out, told me they had enough of me. That I wasn't worth the money needed for feeding and clothing me.

I was happy to be out of that place,I'd rather live on the streets. But all my life I dreamed of having a family.

I always fell asleep dreaming of a mother and a father who would give me kiss and hugs, make me laugh, someone who I could talk to when I feel sad.

Everyone in the orphanage always laughed at and mocked my dream. They told me it would never happen.

I wondered why my fur was blue. My mums fur wasn't blue nor was my dads.

I began to walk around, I saw mammals staring at me. It made me a bit uncomfortable, so I looked down at the ground, hoping they would ignore me.i heard them whisper.

"What's with his fur?"

"Looks like he ducked in a barrel of blueberries"

My eyes filled up with tears looks like everyone is gonna pick on me I thought

I ran away from everyone into a park. I looked around there was a few children there a elephant, a goat, and a kangaroo. I sighed and wondered around.

"Hey look a freaky fox" I heard one of them say. I turned round to see the three animals snickering and I began to walk away but they all surrounded me.

"Where you going?" the kangaroo asked "we wanna play with you"

I gulped by the way he said play, I knew he didn't mean a nice game of football or something.

"Yeah" the goat laughed "we could do with a laugh"

I sighed "look I just want to be left alone" I said "so please let me go"

They all looked at one another and began to laugh. "Let you go, no way"

Just than the goat from behind me stepped down hard on my tail, making me cry out in pain.

"Aw, did that hurt ya?" Taunted the elephant

"Aw, are you gonna cry?" the goat asked

They all chuckled. I felt my tail go in between my legs in fear. "Please just stop" I begged them

"Please just stop" mimicked the elephant in a high pitched voice he than pushed me down on the floor. I looked up and saw them all crack their knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" sneered the goat.

I closed my eyes, I was never any good at self defense so all I could do is take it and wait for it to be over.

"hey leave him alone" yelled a voice I opened my eyes to see a bunny and a red fox in police all stopped and backed away from me.

The bunny cop helped me up. "Are you alright?" She asked me gently. I nodded and looked over at the fox who was speaking to the children

"You're lucky we don't tell your parents about this" he scolded them

"We're sorry officer" the kangaroo said.

"Yeah we'll leave now" the goat said.

The two cops smiled at me "Are you alright son?" The fox asked

"Yeah thank you, uh I'm Jasper" I said.

"I'm Judy" said the bunny and this Is Nick, How old are you"?

"Oh uh 10" I replied.

"Where do you live?" Nick asked

"I um I don't live anywhere" I sighed. They both looked at me with shocked faces

"So, you have no home?" Asked Judy.

"Not anymore, I use to live at the orphanage, but they, they kicked me out"

"They kicked you out?" Nick asked

I nodded "They said they hated me because I'm a fox and have blue fur"

"Judy, I think we need to go talk with this orpahange,that's abuse and abandonment

Judy nodded you're right Nick, Jasper do you want to go back there?"

I began to cry at the mention of this "No please, don't make me go back there,it's awful everyone bullies me, no one would ever want to adopt me"

"That's not true Jasper" Judy said

"Yes it is everyone says so even the grown ups there, I mean who would want a fox with blue fur" I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"We would" Nick said I looked up at him and he smiled at me

Judy nodded "that's right"

"You would really let me into your family?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, but first we need to sort out this orphanage" Nick remarked.

"So I can be your son" I gave a small sad smile

They both nodded my dream had come true.


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be alright, Jasper." Judy comforted me as we walked back to the hellhole of an orphanage. I was shaking the whole walk, wondering what they would do to me.

When we arrived at the orphanage, I began to feel my heart pounding,

"Don't worry son, they won't harm you ever again. Nick came down to meet my eye level. "That's a promise"

Than Judy rung the bell and out stepped a reindeer, I stepped back in fear, as I remembered she was the one who kicked me out.

"Hello officer, can I help you?" She asked in a polite tone. "Im Jenifer Hooves"

"Miss hooves you have been charged for abandonment and abuse of a child."

"What are you?" She began to say. Than she noticed me, I was hiding behind Nick's leg.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say, can and will be used against you, in the court of law. Nick put handcuffs on her.

"We'll need to take you to the police station to ask some questions"

She glared right at me I gulped and stepped back

"Nick I'll go the police station, you go in their and find out any other information".

Nick nodded "Jasper you'll need to come in with me"

I felt my body freeze "but what if they" I began to say. But Nick put his paw on my shoulder.

"Jasper look at me, I give you my word that I will not allow them to do anything bad to you"

"Ok" I nodded as me and Nick went inside. I felt a lot of eyes staring at me, I didn't look back, I just kept my eyes fixed on the cold hard floor,

"Excuse me, sir" may I have a word?" Nick asked Mr growl who was a brown bear.

"uh of course officer" he looked a bit nervous. I'm guessing he knew why Nick wanted to speak with him.

"Ok name?" He asked

"James Growl" he replied

"Did you have anything to do with the idea of kicking a child out of this orphanage?" He continued.

"No well ,ok I knew about it but I didn't help".

"You knew and you didn't think to call the police to tell us?"

"Uh, they told me, but I didn't think they meant it."

I could no longer listen to this. This bear tortured me and he did he help throw me out. I ran out and hid behind the steps. I could hear Nick shout my name, but I didn't look back.

After a while Nick came out and saw me crying.

"Hey it's ok, he confessed in the end, I know he was involved"

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him and than got his phone out

"Hello Judy, yes I found out, ok then I'll be right there."

"Come on Jasper, we have to go to the police station"

I sighed and nodded as I got up and followed Nick

It was quite a long walk, so my feet were aching when we arrived. Judy saw us and came over.

"Nick, we have a court trail next Tuesday" she then looked at me. "Jasper you don't need to attend, but we do need to video record what you say happened for evidence"

"Ok, but what will happen to the orphanage?" I asked even though the children in there were mean to me, I still couldn't bare it if they were just left alone.

"Oh don't worry about that" Nick said

I smiled and nodded "Thank you Nick and Judy,you've been nicer to me than anyone else."

"Oh it's ok, Jasper, our job is to protect everyone." Judy said "and we are happy to have you in our family."

Nick rubbed my head "that's right Jasper you're part of our family now"

I sniffed and looked them both. "Everyone kept saying, I would never be adopted." I told them "They said no one would adopt a fox with blue fur"

"Look you can't believe what they say" Judy said to me. "Everyone always told me ,I could never be a police officer. But I refused to listen to them, I followed my dreams and I achieved my goal".

I listened to Judy's story and felt a bit better. Nick sighed "even I thought she couldn't do it, but she's one of the best on the force now"

I nodded but then frowned a bit. "Sometimes it hard not to listen to what people say" I mumble

Nick nodded "yes son it is hard, very hard, and trust me I know how you feel"

"You, you do?" I asked Nick sighed and nodded "yes you see when was a child I wanted to join the junior ranger scouts, but they, they put a muzzle on me and told me I was stupid, if I thought they would trust a fox without one" I looked at him in both shock"

"A, a m muzzle? " I stuttered. I had heard stories of muzzles, but I only thought really bad mammals had them put on. "That's awful" I whispered "I hear that muzzles are really painful to have on"

Nick nodded "they are, but not just physically, but mentally as well. It's the knowing why they put one on me that hurt most." I could see Nick eyes tearing up.

I threw my arms around Nick. "I'm sorry Nick" I said. He hugged me back

"Look don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for" Nick told me

I still couldn't believe what Nick had told me.I mean a muzzle been on someone just for wanting to be a scout?

"So from that day I never allowed anyone to get to me, and I became what mammals said foxes were, if I hadn't met Judy I would have still been like that".

Judy came over "do you understand Jasper?, why you can't listen to what others say about you?"

"yeah" I nodded

"Look I'm gonna go talk to chief bogo see if I can get a hour of I'll take you to my mums see if she'll look after you while we work our shift ok?"

"Is your mum nice?" I asked.

"The nicest" he replied.

"Ok" I say"

A few moment later Nick comes back "ok he said I have an hour so we best get going Jasper"

"Ok bye Judy see you later" I give her a hug "uh can I start calling you mum and dad "? I ask them

They both looked at me and smiled "of course" Judy said

"well then bye mum" I said nearly tearing up. I finally had parents one of my dreams had come true.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon"

So I walked with Nick to go to his mums house.

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked with dad to his mums house, I was a bit anxious as how she would react towards me. Dad must have noticed the look on my face.

"Listen Jasper, my mum is one of the nicest mammals out there, I promise she won't harm you"

I nodded "I'm sorry, I know you're mum would never harm me, it's just no one as ever wanted anything to do with me" I said sadly. "Everyone told me I would never get adopted and I thought it was true"

Nick gave me a small smile "look son, if you have a dream you need to follow sometimes, it's hard I'll admit that, but like me and your mum said, you can't give up"

I nodded "well you made my dream come true"

As we walked we finally arrived at My dads mums house,he knocked on and out came a fox about aged 50 she smiled at my dad.

"Nick, honey how have you been?" she asked.

"Uh fine thanks mum, listen this here is Jasper" he gestured to me.

She smiled down at me "hello there Jasper" she said kindly.

"Uh hello" I said shyly.

"Mum me and Judy have adopted Jasper" dad told her.

"That's wonderful, looks like I get a grandson after all eh?" She laughed.

Dad laughed too "So uh anyway, I was wondering if he could stay here just till we finish work" he asked

"Yeah of course, would you like to come in" she asked us both.

Dad checked his watch "uh sorry mum, I got to get back, can't have bogo getting mad at me" He hugged his mum, and he gave me a hug too "me and mum will pick you up after work ok"

"ok, bye dad" I waved. He then headed back to the ZPD. I went inside.

I was still a bit worried she was only pretending to be kind cause dad was she was still smiling sweetly at me.

"you can sit down if you like Jasper" she pointed to a chair.

"Uh thank you" Mrs Wilde I said. "Um I uh"

"Is something up sweetie?" She asked

"Well uh it's just that, usually when mammals see me, the first thing they mention is my fur color, but my dad and my mum and you didn't" I replied.

She sat down on the chair next to me "So others bully you?"

I nodded "I was even kicked out of that orphanage for being a fox with blue fur" I had tears filling up my eyes.

"Oh darling, you know there's always going to be bullies and prejudice in this world, but there will be good kind hearted mammals".

"Yeah, you're right, but others hardly give foxes a chance, I mean they take one look at us and think we're bad"

Mrs Wilde nodded "yeah, I know, but that's no reason to act the way they say you should, even when my son went on the uh conning side, I knew in my heart he'd find a way back"

"Well, he did tell me what happened to him, with the scouts, I still am unable to believe it"

Mrs Wilde looked bit surprised "well Nick must trust you Jasper, he hardly ever tells anyone about that.

"I can understand why, I mean it's a really big thing, and it seems to have affected his life in the past" I say

Mrs Wilde nodded "it did, but well since he met Judy,he gave up being a con artist and became a officer and I'm so proud of him."

"You should be he's a great guy" I state "and I feel like he would be a great dad"

"Me too, hey would you like something to eat?" She ask and on that note I feel my stomach rumble.

"Oh um yes please"

"I'll make you a sandwich do you want cheese or jam?"

"uh can I have jam please?"

She heads into the kitchen to make it and as I look around, I see a photo of young red fox around 8 or 9 in a green uniform with a red tie. I'm guessing that it was my dad, I felt bad to see a dream was shattered, on the photo he looked so happy so full of hope.

Mrs Wilde than came in with a plate of sandwiches, some jam, some cheese.

"Thank you" I say as I pick up a jam sandwich and began to bite into it. They taste delicious I never had anything like this at the orphanage, mostly I just got what was left over.

I finish eating the jam sandwiches and Mrs Wilde has the cheese ones

"Thank you again" I say "that jam was really nice" I lick the remains of my lips

She giggles and hands me a wipe "you're just like my son, he use to get messy all the time eating jam"

I laugh back and begin to wipe the jam of my face, "so uh where do you work?" I ask

"Oh me?, I just work in a local shop" she responds "it was kind of hard to get a job, so im very thankful they allowed me."

I guessed the reason was because she was a fox.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" She ask me.

"Oh uh well I um, want to be an astronaut" I reply. "I think it would be cool to go to different planets, and maybe even discover new ones".

Mr Wilde smiled. "Seems like a great dream you have, don't give up on it will you?"

"Uh no I won't" I responded.

[A few hours later]

There was a knock at the door and Mrs Wilde went to answer it.

"hello Jasper" Mum greeted "did you have a good time?"

I nodded "yeah, dad's mum is really nice"

Nick spoke to his mum "Thanks mum for looking after him"

"No problem we had a good time, I'll be willing to look after him at anytime."

Dad chuckled "well guess we got ourselves a babysitter than"

"Well I'll be happy to watch Jasper, while you're both working."

"Really?, oh that will wonderful mum thank are you ready to go, we're going to do some shopping for some new clothes for you"

I smiled at the idea of getting brand new clothes, the clothes I wear now are old and a bit torn.

"Ok, thank you for looking after me Mrs Wilde" She ruffles my fur a bit

"Your welcome sweetie" and than we left to go shopping. I don't think I could have asked for a better family.

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked around the clothes shops, I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me. It made me feel scared and uncomfortable.

My dad notices this and decides to address the crowd "hey this is a shop, why don't you concentrate on what clothes, my son is not from a circus you know".

With this everyone quickly turns around. I smile at him. "Thanks, I really don't like it when mammals stare at me.

Mum nods "I understand, when I first become a police officer everyone stared at me, but I just ignored it, because I knew that I could be a police officer. "

I nodded and carried on walking to look at the clothes I see a pair of black jeans and red t shirt I like.

"Can I get these?" I ask. They both nod and we go look for some more clothes.

I choose a few more sets of clothes and some pyjamas.

"Mum, dad can we go home now?, I really want to see your house" I ask.

"Ok we can always come back another day" dad says.

So we pay for my new clothes and leave the shop. As we leave some of the mammals there steal a glance at me.

I sigh I mean I know I'm different I've always known, but can't others forget about it? what difference does a color make anyway.

It's quite dark by the time we get out of the shop, luckily I am able to see well in the dark being a fox.

"Don't worry out house isn't that far away" mum says.

We finally arrive at the house, and go inside it looks quite small, but cozy. The living room has a small sofa and a chair, and a fireplace. The wallpaper is a light grey color, and they have a dark green carpet. I smile as I look around, I still can't believe this is my home.

"You can Sit down, make yourself at home" dad says

"Are you hungry?" Mum ask I think for a moment even though I already had some sandwiches, I am still a bit hungry.

"Uh yeah a bit" I reply

"How about some chips?" Dad suggest. "There's a chippy not far from here".

"I've never had chips before" I admit.

"What?" Both of them yelled together.

"well I uh the orphanage never fed me any, I mostly ust got what was leftover"

I hear my dad growl a bit, which scares me a bit. He notices my expression and smiles "hey I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. I just can't stand how you were treated.

"Well, I guess all through the years, I just tried to ignore it. I sighed.

"Well don't you worry son,we'll make sure they never do anything like that again." Mum assures me.

"Thank you both for everything" I say and they both smile

"Hey our job is make the world a better place" dad says.

"And giving children a home is a great way to do it" said mum. "In fact I think it's the best thing to make the world a better place ".

"And our lives, having a child is gonna be great, to be honest, I've always wanted to be a dad"

"Well I know, that you two will be the best parents ever, uh by the way can we get those chips now?" I ask.

"Oh right" dad chuckles "ok I'll go get some".

Dad leaves leaving me and mum alone.

"Umm mum where will I sleep?" I ask.

Mum smiles "oh you can use the spare room, I'm afraid it hasn't been decorated yet, but don't worry we'll get it done soon for you."

"I don't care what it looks like, can I go look at it?" I ask.

Mum nods and we head upstairs and we go into a room not to small ,not to big the walls are plain, and the room is empty part from a bed.

"Sorry Jasper, we only use this for when guest stay uh we never really bothered to do anything with it"

I simply shrug and grin. It's better than sleeping on the floor in the orphanage I think to myself.

"I think its great mum all it needs is some paint and it'll be even better"

"Ok we'll get it done for you by next week ok?,what color would you like it done?"

"Uh red please" I request "it's my favorite color"

"Alright red it is"

The door then opens and we both head downstairs, my dad is back"

"Come on then these, chips won't stay warm forever, so let's get eating"

We all sit down at the table and begin to eat out chips, they taste delicious.I smile as I eat them.

Mum and dad both chuckle.

"I'm taking it you like them eh kiddo?" Dad ask.

"Yeah, but my favorite food will always be strawberries" I say. "The orphanage had some growing in the back, I know it was wrong, but I use to sneak out and eat some"

"Hey I would've done the same thing, but I prefer blueberries" dad says.

"What's your favorite food mum"?

"Me? I like carrots" She replies.

"So uh whats it like to be police officers?" I ask.

"Well to be honest son, it has its ups and downs" dad says "it's good to be helping people in zootopia, but it can get a bit messy at times right carrots?"

Mum nods "Yeah sometimes the criminals can get pretty rough, but we still do our job and bering them to jail."

"So son what do you want to eb when your older?" Dad ask me.

"I want to be an astronaut, and go to the moon and maybe even different planets".

"Well son follow your dreams and don't let anyone say you can't do it" mum tells me.

"I won't".

"Well son it's getting kind of late we have work tomorrow so we better get to bed" mum says.

"Aww" I moan "but I want to hear more about you guys"

Dad chuckles and ruffles my fur "we'll talk more tomorrow champ,beisdes you got school too"

"But, but I've never been to school"

"Oh so did you get taught at the orphanage" asked mum.

"Well uh not really" I admit "I was never really included"

Dad sighs "well we'll get you into school tomorrow"

I feel a bit scared of going to school, I know that everyone there will either bully me ,or not want anything to do with me.

"Come on than time for bed"

I give them both a hug and head upstairs, as I lie down I feel like this is a dream, like I'm gonna wake up and be back on the cold hard floor of the orphanage.

Well if this is somehow a dream, I hope it never,ever ends.

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was back in the orphanage, I was alone and scared. My whole body was trembling. Then the door opened and I looked up and I saw the bear Mr growl, he didn't say anything but as he came closer and closer to me, he grew a cruel smirk on his then took the belt of his jeans and raised it up to me

"No, no please" I begged "No I did nothing wrong" I began to cry.

My pleads fell on deaf ears, as the belt came down and hit me. I screamed louder and louder

I opened my eyes to find myself in the comfy bed. it was just a bad dream, I didn't want to fall back asleep, in case I had another one. I had o idea what time it was as there was no clock in the room, it was still quite dark out I sigh not knowing what to do.

I know I'll go downstairs see if there's any books. As I go downstairs to see if there's any books, I try to be as quiet as I can.

As I head into the living room I search for some books sigh when I can't find any but I do see a newspapers I sit down on the chair and read it. The front page reads Bellwether arrested by Officer Hopps, for making predators go savage using night howlers.

I am shocked at this then I hear someone coming down the stairs. I see my mum smiling at me

"Oh hello Jasper, I thought I heard someone, what are you doing up?"

"I um I had a bit of a bad dream, I wanted to read something so I found this paper. uh what are uh night howlers?" I ask.

Mum sits down beside me. "Well night howlers are a type of poisonous plants, that can make a mammal go savage, if it hits them".

"Oh it says Bellwether did it, who was she?"

"Oh she was the assistant mayor of zootopia, we were quite good friends at first. But then I found out she was behind it all"

"You must have been shocked, to find a sheep behind all that"

Judy chuckles a bit. "Trust me I was, I thought it was the mayor Lionheart at first, and I had him arrested"

"So does this night howler only work on predators then?"

Mum shakes her head "no in fact my uncle had one once and he went crazy. So it works on prey too, Bellwether just wanted to separate zootopia and to be honest I nearly helped"

I look at her confused. "what do you mean?"

"well I uh, before I found out about the night howlers. I blamed the biology of the predators. I thought because predators were savage in the olden days, that they were going back to the way they were.

To be honest I wasn't that surprised she blamed biology. I mean if only predators were going savage, it would probably make sense.

"Anyway, after that I moved back to bunny burrow. It was there I found out about the night howlers.I came back here to say sorry to nick, luckily he forgave me and we became partners after we arrested Bellwether".

I smiled "wow,that's a good story mum"

"It sure was carrots" said a voice coming from the stairs. I look up to see my dad.

"Dad have you been listening this whole time?"

"Yeah, I like a good story too kiddo" Nick laughed. "Besides it's 7.00 now, time to get read for school and work"

"Oh, I didn't even reliase the time, come on Jasper let's get some breakfast" Mum heads into the kitchean."what would you like?"

I think for a moment "uh toast please" I reply. But I begin to worry about school, I have a feeling the other children aren't going to take a quick liking to me.

I eat my toast and go get dressed. I choose my red t shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Ok, Japser we'll give you a ride to school, then we'll be of to work, my mum will pick you up after ok" my dad says.

I nod and head in the car taking my bad and my lunch with me.

We talk a bit on the way, with dad telling jokes the whole time

"What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?"

"I don't know" mum smirks "what time is it?"

"Time to fix the fence" we all laugh.

We arrive at the school and I get out of the car

"See you later Jasper" dad says

"bye,mum,bye dad" I wave to them and head in the school building.

I'm not sure where to go. The only thing I can think of is to ask someone.I see a tiger and nervously head over to him.

"Uh excuse me could you tell me where my class is please,I'm in the fourth grade"

The tiger stares at me for a moment,"Go away you freak"

"I will but I need to know where I should be" I repeat

"You should be on another planet or something. Foxes should not have blue fur, so get away from me"

I sigh and head away, before I make him more mad. I look around and everyone is either looking at me, as if I'm something horrible you find at the bottom of your shoe, or their all snickering at me.

I continue to walk on,trying to find my class, trying my best to ignore the whispers I hear about me.

At last I manage to find my class and I head inside. I see an adult moose in there, along with some other children . "uh hello,I'm Jasper,I'm new here". He stands up from his desk and walks over to me. "Hello Jasper I'm Mr Hoovention, please take a seat.

So I look around to find a empty seat the only one is near a wolf. I sit down next to her and hope she won't say anything mean to me.

As I take my seat. The wolf sitting next to me smiles at me "Hello Jasper my names Karla". I surprised she is talking to me, but I smile back.

"Uh hi nice to meet you Karla" I say shyly.

"Karla don't speak to that freak fox" says a deer. I wince a bit.

"Oh shut up Sophie, just because his furs a differnent color, that doesn't make him a freak".

Sophie was about to say something back,but was cut short when Mr Hoovention begins to talk. "Ok children, first I'd like to welcome our new student Jasper to the class. "Uh Jasper, would you like to stand up and tell us about yourself"

I gulp and nervously stand up, everyone has their eyes on me. "Uh My names Jasper I'm 10 years old" I finish not knowing what else to say

"What's with your fur, why is it blue?" Asks a beaver causing a few chuckles from others.

"Uh well I really don't know I was just born this way" I tell him

"Ha, bet your parents got a shock, a fox with blue fur, if you were a toy they'd probably send you back for a refund"

I feel myself getting tears in my eyes at the mention of my parents, and him saying they didn't want me .

"Jake that's not a very nice thing to say at all, now say sorry or you can spend break with me"

Jake rolls his eyes "sorry" he mutters. Mr Hoovention shakes it head "Jake please say it louder"

"I'm sorry Jasper" he says louder this time.

"It's ok" I reply.

"Thank you Jasper sit down" the teacher says. "now maths lesson, last time we learnt fractions, ok so who can tell me what a quarter of 60 is?"

Karla raises her paw in the air. "Yes Karla?"

"15 sir"

"correct, now umm Jasper can you say what half of 15 is?"

I feel myself going red, I never learnt any maths in the orphanage I can add basic numbers, but not do things like this.

"Uh sorry sir I don't know" I admit. I hear a lot of snickers and chuckles from the others.

"What are you stupid freak?, the answer is 7.5, anyone could tell you that" says a rhino.

"Leave him alone, not everyone is good with maths" Karla firmly says

"Aww ain't that cute?, Jasper has a girlfriend to stand up for him" the rhino taunts.

Karla growls "shut it Paul"

"Children, do I need to do this lesson at break time?" the teacher questions.

Everyone goes silent and looks towards the front. I nod my head toward Karla to tell her thank you.

"Ok, now we will continue"

[the lesson ends]

"Ok children break time" the teacher says, everyone gets up and heads out the door.

Karla comes up to me "hey Jasper, you can hang around with me if you want to"

"Thank you and thank you for standing up for me before"

She sighs "it's alright to be honest, I really like your fur."

I look at her in a confused but happy way "you do?"

"Of course, I find it special and unique, and you shouldn't listen to when anyone else tells you you're a freak"

I sigh "well I've been called that my whole life,so it upsets me but I guess I know I'm going to be called that."

Karla sighs but doesn't say anything we start to walk on.

"So uh what do you do?" I ask as I have no idea.

"Well usually I just read a book,call me a nerd all you want, I love reading"

I smile politely "Why would I call you a nerd?, I like to read too. What are you reading at the moment?"

"I'm reading Harry Otter, it's about an otter who finds out he's a wizard."

I nod "oh yes I read some of it, but uh the book go ruined before I could finish it"

"Well I have it on me, would you uh like to read it together"

"Ok,that'll be nice"

We walk over to a tree and sit underneath it. Karla opens the book and we both begin to read.

"Well well look it's the freak and the nerd" we hear a voice sneer.

The same beaver from class Jake comes up to us. "what ya readin?" He grabs the book from karla's paws and scoffs as he looks at it.

"Give it back Jake" She growls

"Still into all this?, oh well here" he throws the book back on the ground.

"And as for you" he points to me "You are not welcome here,no one wants to be your friend"

I feel tears filling my eyes,I try my best not to allow them to come out.

Jake smirks at me "Oh what you gonna cry, cause I told the truth?"

"It's not the truth Jake, I want to be his friend" Karla speaks up.

"Only cause you feel sorry for him, you knew he wouldn't have any friends here. That's the only reason why"

"No that's not true, I like Jasper, I think he's a really nice guy, and unlike some mammals the color of someone's fur doesn't bother me. So unless you have anything else to say a part from making fun of us please leave. "

Jake scowls but does what karla says and heads away. I'm impressed she could do that, without needing to get into a fight with him.

"So where were we?" Karla says as she looks back at the book, acting as if nothing had happened.

We continue reading to the end of the bells rings.

"I really like the part where he meets Ron the part I got up too when I read it"

"Oh wow, you need to finish it, the endings great"

"Oh so you've read it all before?" I ask.

Karla nods "yeah,but I still enjoy it,no matter how many times I read it."

We head into class for our next lessons which are science,and history.

In science we learn biology and in history we learn about a war. The bells than rings for dinner and we head out

"Uh did you bring your own lunch" ask karla

"Yeah,did you?"

Karla smiles and nods "yeah uh the food here well it isn't the best" she whispers.

I chuckle a bit and get my own sandwich out, it's strawberry jam.

Me and Karla both eat our agreed to read the book time without any interuptions.

"Wow that Voldemole sounds evil, but great at the same time, I still wonder why he was unable to kill harry".

Karla laughs "that's what had me going too, when I first read it,don't worry you'll find out at the end"

We both laugh. "You know Jasper, before ou came here I never had any friends"

I looked at her with both shock and sympathy. "But why I mean you seem really nice"

Karla sighs. "That's the reason why, everone took advantage of me cause I was too nice, and they made fun of me cause I like reading."

"Hey liking to read,doesn't mean you're a nerd" I say

Karla chuckles a bit "So where you from, I don't think I've seen you before"

I sigh but decide to tell her my story "Well I grew up in the orphanage, both my parents died in a car crash when I was a baby"

"Oh I'm sorry" Karla says.

"It's ok anyway a bunny called Judy and a fox called Nick took me in and adopted me"

Karla looks surprised "wait you mean Judy hopps and Nick wilde?"

"Yeah,why you know them?"

"Jasper, everyone in zootopia knows them,there the best officers there is"

"Oh really, I knew they solved the night howler case,and I'm happy to live with them. There the best parents I could wish for"

"They sound great, I've always wanted to meet them"

"Well you could come over to m house one day,maybe at the weekend" I offer.

"Uh maybe yeah, I need to check with my dad first"

I nod "So what does your dad work as?"

"Oh he's a lawyer, and a pretty good one too" she tells me.

We talk a bit more about our familes. Until the bell rings

As we walk some children sneer at me,one even throws a stone and it hits me on the head.

"ow, that hurt"" I yell

"Aw did it hurt the little Freak fox?" He taunts me In mock baby voice." Look guys I think he's gonna start to cry" The other animals all laugh. Karla growls and pulls me away.

"You ok?" she ask concerned. I smile and nod "yeah I'm uh I'm ok"

Karla sighs "look Jasper,don't let others treat you that way"

I remain slient but smile at her and we head to class. The last lesson is music, I get a recorder to play.

The lesson ends and it's hometime "See you tomorrow Japser" karla waves to me

"Bye" I wave back

I head outside to wait for pushes me over.I sigh and get up again.

I see grandma and walk over to her "hi" she greets "good day today?"

I nod "yeah it was ok I guess"

"well lets go home I'll make you something to eat"

I nod and on the way home I think about karla and how nice she is to me.

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

I had spent a few hours with my grandma after school, while my mum and dad were made me a snack and after I told her I loved to read ,she gave me some books to take home. The lizard of Oz, The three mammalteers and a book on space.

Then my mum and dad came to pick me up.

"So how was you're day?" Mum asked.

"umm, it was ok,I made a new friend" I tell them "she's called Karla"

"That's good,is she in your class?" Dad .I nodded "yeah,oh and grandma gave me these books"

Dad looked closely at them. "Oh these were my favorite books as a kit" he smiled.

"Really, so they're good books?" I ask him.

"Oh yes, very good" he answers

We arrived home, and I sat down to read one of my books.I chose the lizard of Oz.

"Ok I'll put something to eat it" mum says. As she goes to the kichean.

I get straight into the book,I read about 2 chapters before mum says it time to eat.

We all sit down and ate cheese pie.

"So how was work?" I ask.

"It was ok" dad says

I gulp a bit, and sigh "uh mum, dad, what will happen with the orphanage?"

They both look at each other, and then turn back to me.

"well son, you know that is is a very serious case." Dad begins "it's abuse and abondment,anythign could have happened to you"

I wince a bit "I know,I'm just so thankful you took me in, I mean I've only known you both for a couple of days,yet it feels like I've known you along."

Mum and dad both smile at me "same with us, 's like we were meant to meet" mum says .

"Yeah,I love you both so much,you're the best parents ever"

"Aww thanks Jasper, being parents is the best thing that's happened to us" dad smiles.

After dinner I head up to bed.

"Goodnight,mum,night dad"

"Night Jasper" they both reply.

I get changed into my pyjamas, brush my teeth and get into bed. I open up the book and continue to read,until I feel myslef getting tired.I put the book down and go to sleep.

I find myself in a empty room,I'm scared.I walk around but cannot find anyone or anything.

"Hello?" I call out "is anyone there?"

Then the door opens and the children from the orphanage come in. Each one is holding a stone in their paws or hooves, they then start to throw them at me,but I had no where to some adults come in and approch hold me down as the children hit and kick me.

I start to cry "no stop,why are you doing this?" They all start to laugh and taunt me.

"Freak fox!"

"No one likes you!"

"You think anyone,would ever want you as their son?"

I start to yell and scream. "No, stop it please, please" I sob.

"Jasper,Jasper" I hear voice shout

I wake up to see my mum and dad standing beside me

"Oh mum,dad,I was scared.I had a nightmare"

"I know darling,we heard you scream,it's alright" mum hugged me.

"Do you want to talk about it" dad ask.

"Well everyone at the orphange,was beating me and telling me I no one likes me." I cry.

"Jasper, you know that's not true" mum says. "I love you and dad loves you, You are a lovely boy.

"That's right Jasper,rememeber never let them see they get to you" dad reminds me.

I nod

"Well anyway,it's time to get up anyway." mum says.

I nod and they leave the room. I get dressed and head down for breakfast.

"Ok, son remember grandma will be picking you up again after school."

"Alright"

After breakfast we went in the car, mum put on the radio and we sang a bit. Then we arrived at school.

"Here we are, have a good day" dad says.

"bye, mum,bye dad" I wave.

As I walk around the school, I look for Karla but can't find her anywhere.I guess she already in class, as I walk to class, I hear crying around the corner I go see who it is. I see about 3 mammals that look about 12 a zebra, a bull and a dalmatian. They're all surrounding a red fox who looks about their age but seems a bit small for his age. Im notice his arm is in a sling.

I listen in to what the others are saying to him.

"Look fox no one here in this school likes you"

"Yeah you foxes are all untrustworthy"

"You should all be wearing muzzles"

I see the red fox cry harder "please just leave me alone" he ask.

"No way fox, your kind deserve this" the zebra then pushes him over.

I growl and decide I can no longer watch this fox been bullied, I know all too well what it's like.

"Hey" I yell as I approach them. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

They all laugh when they see me.

"Hey look guys freak fox" the bull snickers.

"Leave him alone" I repeat.

"What if we don't?" the dalmatian ask.

I sigh and head over to the other fox ."Come on let's get out of here"

"We'll see you later fox" the zebra hisses.

"Are you alright?" I ask

He nods "yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Are you sure? Do they say that stuff to you a lot?"

He nods "yeah they're in my class, uh what's your name by the way?"

"Oh I'm Jasper" I say holding out my paw.

"Nice to meet you I'm Justin"

"Uh did you break your arm?" I ask pointing to his sling.

"oh uh yeah, I fell over when I was on my skateboard" he tells me

I notice he has quite a few bruises on him,I'm guessing he falls down on his skateboard a lot, or maybe it's the bullies.

The bell then goes "oh well we'd best get to class" Justin says.

"yeah, maybe I'll see ya later" I head to class.

"Hi Jasper" Karla greets.

"Hello Karla" I smile back at her.

I hear some of the others chuckle. "Aww the freak and the nerd are in love" one of them says.

The teacher then comes in. "Alright children settle down, now today we'll be doing a project"

"What kind of project?" ask Paul.

"A space project, you each have to build something to do with space it can be the moon a planet a star."

So we all get going with our projects I chose to build the planet Saturn and Karla does the moon.

[break time]

"Sorry Jasper, I forgot to bring my book today" Karla tells me.

"It's alright" I say.

As we walk around I see the same fox Justin from before.

"Hi Justin" I say to him.

"Oh uh hello Jasper" ,he then looks at Karla.

"Is this is your friend?" He ask.

"yeah, this is Karla. Karla this is Justin"

"Nice to meet you,Justin"

"Same here Karla"

Then the same three from before, who had bullied Justin come over to us.

"Well, well, look who it is shorty and freak fox" the zebra sneers.

"Leave them alone" Karla growls.

They ignore her and continue to talk. "seriously though what is with that fur of yours?" Ask the bull.

I sigh "Look I was just born with this ok?"

"Really? I thought maybe you were dropped, In a tub of paint and couldn't get it off" the dalmatian laughs.

I growl and walk off not being able to take it anymore. I still hear them laughing.

Soon Karla and Justin find me

"You alright?" Justin ask

I nod "yeah I guess"

"Look, Jasper just ignore them, if they make fun of your fur ignore them" Karla tells me

"That's what my dad says, but it's easier said than done"

Justin nods "it's true especially when they laugh right in your face."

"I know,I mean how do ignore them?"

"well to be honest I just try to pretend I don't hear them"

"Ok but it won't be easy" I say

The bell then rings and we head back to class. We all finish of our space projects. I think it'll take a few days before it's done.

"Alright children stop with your projects, now time for some spelling."

We finish the test and I get all of them right.

"Well done Jasper" Mr hoovention says.

"Geek freak" Jake snickers.

The teacher looks at him and frowns. "Jake is there something funny you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uh no sir" he replies.

After class it's dinner time.

"You have strawberry jam again Jasper?" Karla laughs.

I laugh back "it's my favorite"

Justin than comes over to us "hey, guys" he smiles. I notice he doesn't have a lunch with him.

"Hi Justin, uh where's your lunch?" I ask him.

"Oh I um forgot it at home by mistake" he answers.

"Here, do you want some of mine?" I offer holding out a sandwich.

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yeah here, you need to eat"

He takes it out of my paw and starts to eat it. "Thanks"

"So Justin what are you into?" Karla asks him

"Oh I uh like to write stories" he repiles

"Really?" I smile "we love to read, do you have any stories you wrote on you?"

"Uh no sorry, I'll bring them in tomorrow"

"Alright" Karla says.

"I also like drawing too" Justin says. "I want to be an author when I grow up"

"Really that sounds great,I want to be a astronaut and go to space. What about you karla?"

"Me? I want to be a doctor"

"Cool, I know we'll all do great, whatever we become" I say.

"Yeah" they both agree.

[Dinner ends]

"Bye Justin" I call as he leaves for his class.

"See you" he waves back.

After class is over and the school day ends. I say goodbye to karla and head out to meet grandma.

 **Thanks for reading p.s Justin will have a bigger role in the next couple of chapters.**

 **And thank you candians rock for giving me the idea about Justin.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Friday and the last day of school for the weekend. I got up and got dressed, as I came down the stairs I heard my dad's voice.

"Oh, uh ok, no mum it's fine honest we'll work something out. Ok bye"

Dad put the phone down and noticed me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh good morning son, uh listen I'm grandma won't be able to pick you up after school today."

Mum came in the room and looked a bit worried. "But who will? I doubt chief bogo will let us finish work early"

Dad nodded and rubbed his chin. "Well uh I know what if we ask Finnick?"

"Finnick" mum repeated "are you sure? I mean no offence but he doesn't really seem the umm well child type"

Dad sighed "Well you got a point there, but well he's really the only other mammals we can trust I'm sure he'll do it. Don't worry carrots he won't hurt him"

"I know" mum nodded "Ok"

"Alright then tell you what, I'll go talk to Finnick now and I meet you at work" dad said.

"Ok but don't be late I don't want to end up in chief bogo's office."

"Don't worry carrots I won't be late, see you later Jasper have a good day"

"Bye dad, I will" I waved to him.

"Ok Jasper let' get some breakfast down you eh?"

I nodded and we both went into the kitchen. "Uh mum who' Finnick?" I asked.

"Oh he's a friend of your dad's"

I nodded "Uh is he a fox?" I asked.

Mum nodded "Yes a fennec fox, now look Jasper I'm gonna give you a warning don't say anything about his size"

"Ok I won't, I wouldn't have said anything anyway" I remarked.

"I know ok lets get going"

I grabbed my bag and lunch. And we went into the car. We arrived at the school. I said goodbye to mum and headed inside.

I saw Justin sitting by a wall he had a writing pad and a pen in his paws. I went over to him "Hey Justin" I greeted. He looked up I saw he had a black eye.

"Did a bully do that?" I asked pointing to his eye.

He shook his head "uh no I just walked into a door, clumsy me" he chuckled a bit.

"Hmm, well ok, but if a bully had done that, you should really tell someone" I suggested.

I thought I'd seen Justin flinch a bit at the mention of his parents.

"Is that a book you're writing?" I asked. Changing the conversation.

Justin nodded "Yeah, but it's not finished yet"

I nodded "ok, I'm sure it'll be a great book"

Justin smiled "Thanks Jasper, oh bells going we'd best get to class"

"Ok see you later"

I went to my classroom, and I took my seat. I looked over at Karla but she didn't look very happy today.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to her. She just shrugged.

"I'll tell you at break" she told me. I turned around to look at the front of the class.

"Ok children, now on Monday, we'll be taking a trip to the museum, of space."

I felt myself get happy at the mention of a space museum.

The teacher continues to talk. "So please get your parents to sign these". He said, as he handed out a letter to each of us.

I put mine into my bag, I just couldn't wait to go.

We had our morning lesson and then went to break.

"So Karla, is everything ok?" I ask concerned.

Karla shook her head "No it's my grandad he' been diagnosed with Alzheimer's"

I looked at her with both confusion and sympathy "Uh I hope you don't mind me asking but what's Alzheimer's?"

Karla thought for a moment "Well it's uh where they uh they forget things, it may not sound that bad, but it is. Mum and dad both say it may get worse." She said nearly in tears. "Soon he may not even remember his own family"

I put my arm around her "Don't cry, I'm here for you, I mean I can't make him better, but I'm always here in case you need anything" I comforted her the best I could.

Karla smiled a tiny bit."Thanks, Jasper"

Then Justin came over to us "Hey you ok?" He asked Karla.

She quickly nodded, I guessed he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

We all talked a bit until the bell went. We all went inside and soon it was dinner.

We had our dinner together and soon it was home time.

"Bye Karla I waved to her, remember you can always talk to me"

Karla waved to me "thanks Jasper"

I waited outside for Finnick to come, I then heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see a fox not much taller than me.

"Jasper?" He asked I nodded "yeah"

"I'm Finnick" his voice sounded really deep. "So let's go kid" I followed him home.

We got to my house and Finnick opened the door, I'm guessing dad must have given him a spare key. Finnick sat down and put the telly on.

"Alright listen kid I'm not that good of a cook, so what's say we order pizza?" He asked.

"Uh ok that sound great" I smiled.I remember I did have pizza once of course it was only a bit of it, and only because the one eating it didn't like it.

"Uh so where do you work?" I asked.

"Oh uh I have a small job somewhere" he replied.

"Oh so what kind of things are you into?"

Finnick sighed "well I like rock music and the guitar"

"Oh do you play?" I ask him. He nodded.

"Yeah,I'll play for you sometime, if you want"

I grinned at Finnick. "Thanks that will be good"

Finnick smiled back "Great hey I might even teach you to play, if you want."

"Really? Thanks that'll be fun" I said. I was starting to like Finnick.

"So kid what's say we order that pizza now?" He went over the phone."what toppings do you want?

"Uh just plain cheese please"

Finnick nodded and picked up the phone, he ordered two pizzas one plain cheese and one with hot peppers.

We waited for our pizza to come and soon it came Finnick paid him and we ate it. It was really good, I watched Finnick who managed to eat his hot pizza without even needing to get a drink of water.

"Wow Finnick, you must be some sort of God" I chuckled "how can eat that without a drink?"

Finnick smirked "I am a God, of eating hot and spicy food kid." We both laughed heartily and finished our pizza.

"You know kid you're alright" Finnick said.

I looked and him and smiled "Thank you too"

Then my parents arrived home. "Hey Jasper, good day? mum asked.

I nodded "Yeah, it was great"

"Cheers Finnick here you go" dad handed Finnick some money.

"No probs, see you later kid" he waved to me.

"Hey Jasper how do you fancy going on a trip this weekend?" Mum asked.

"A trip? Where too?" I asked

"Too bunny burrow to meet my parents and my brothers and sisters."

"Wow I'd love to meet them" I said.

"Great we'll spend the whole of Saturday there and come home in the evening ok?"

"Ok, oh by the way" I took out the permission slip from my bag. "Could you sign this please?"

"Sure" dad took the slip from my paws "Oh going to the space museum eh?, well that'll be for you if you want to be an astronaut, the first thing to do is to learn a much as you can about space"

"I know, I can't wait to go"

"Well we all need to be early in the morning" mum said. "So I suggest we all get some sleep"

 **So how will Jasper do in bunny burrow? Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up It was about 6.00, but my mum told me I had wake up early to catch the train. I yawned and got up out my bed. I went over to my wardrobe and took out a set of clothes. I got dressed and went downstairs, my parents were already up and ready, they were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning Jasper are you looking forward to our trip?" Mum asked.

"I sure am uh where I bunny burrow anyway?" I ask "I don't think I have ever heard of it before." I admit.

"Oh it's in the country, it's where I grew up, it's a really nice place"

Dad nodded "you're mums right I've been there before too, not a very big place, I'll be honest but it's still a great place"

"Oh boy, I'm really looking forward to going" I say nearly jumping up and down.

"Me too, it's been a while since I've paid my family a visit" Mum sighed

I guessed with her being an officer she didn't get much time to go visit them.

"Alright son" dad speaks. "time to eat your breakfast and then we'll get going"

"Ok" I head over the table and pour myself some cereal. I eat the cereal as quickly as possible.

"Whoa, whoa son slow down there you'll be sick if you eat that fast" he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry dad I just can't wait to go to bunny burrow" I say nearly squealing in delight.

Mum and dad both laughed "Well us either" mum remarks "well since you're done let get going"

"Alright!" I yell happily as we all head out the house.

"Got everything carrots?" Nick asked.

Mum nodded "yep, come on let's get going to the train station"

I was looking forward to going on a train, I wondered what it would be like.

After quite a long walk we arrived at the train station and mum went over to the ticket booth there was a horse there.

"Hello can we have 3 return ticket to bunny burrow please two adults one child"

The horse gave her the tickets, and we went to wait for our train.

After about 10 minutes our train arrived and we all got on and sat down.

"You know Jasper bunny burrow is a few hours away, you can go to sleep if you're still tired" mum says.

"Are you crazy?" I chuckle, "I don't want to miss a moment of this journey" I smile as I look out the window.

The train journey was quite long a good few hours, a Panther came around with a trolley filled with food and drinks. I got a chocolate bar and a cartoon of orange juice.

On the train I saw a lot of place I never even heard of before. There was Deerbrook county, Fox Valley, sheep town and lots of others. After a while I began to get a bit bored.

"Oh are we there yet?" I sigh flopping down in my seat.

Mum smiles "yes we are look" she gestures to the window. I sit up and look back outside I saw a sign that read you are now entering bunny burrow.

"Yes finally we're here" I shouted as I jumped up and down. We got off the train and into bunny burrow. I looked around as I expected the place was mostly populated by bunnies, but it also had some other mammals too sheep, pigs etc.

"Hey carrots while we're here I don't suppose we could uh?" Dad began to speak before mum put a paw up stopping him.

"Don't tell me can we pay a visit to Gideon grey? Yes, yes we can"

Dad gave a sly smirk "You know me too well carrots" he chuckled.

"Who's Gideon" I ask.

"Oh he's a friend of mine" mum replied "He owns a bakery and he works with my parents"

We come up to a shop with a sign that reads Gideon Grey bakery. We go inside and there is a large red fox dressed in a checked shirt and an apron.

"Hey Gideon, hows it going?" Dad ask. The fox known as Gideon smiles "oh hey Judy Nick hows it going? Havn't seen you here for a while" he speaks with a southern accent.

"We're here visiting my parents" mum says. Gideon nods and then spots me "oh hello there what's your name?" He ask me.

"Oh um I'm Jasper" I tell him

"He's our son" mum remarks, "We brought him here to meet my parents too"

"Well it's very nice to meet you, my name is Gideon grey also known as the best baker in bunny burrow, if I say so myself"

"More like in the world" dad chuckles "I don't suppose you have a blueberry pie?"

Gideon laughed "I was waiting for you to ask Nick, and yes I do, Judy do you want anything?"

Mum nodded "one carrot cake and uh Jasper anything you want?"

I look at the cakes and see one that has strawberries on it "That one please" I point to the cake.

Gideon gives us the cake and mum and dad pay for them.

"Well we'd best be going see you around Gideon" mum says.

"Yeah you too, nice seeing you again, and nice to meet you Jasper"

We all waved goodbye to him and went out of the shop.

"Wow you're right " I grin as I eat my cake. "Gideon Is a good baker"

Dad nodded In agreement. "He's one of the best alright"

We continued our walk until we arrived at a burrow.

"Well here we are" mum says as we towards to door of the burrow. She knocked on the door, and out came two bunnies.

"Hey Jude the dude, how's it going?" The male rabbit asked.

"It's great you see you again" says the female rabbit.

"Hey dad, hey mum" mum smiles.

"Mr and Mrs Hopps, it's nice to see you again" dad also smiles at them.

"Hello Nick"

Then than both look at me "Oh this must Jasper, hi I'm Bonnie and this is Stu, we've heard about you"

"Oh uh well it's nice to meet you" I say shyly.

"Please come in" Stu says So we all walk in and my eyes nearly pop in horror, there's 100's of bunnies, ranging from little babies crawling around on the floor to teenagers on their phones .

"Whoa!" I exclaim.

Everyone laughed at my response. "Yeah son, that's what I said when I first came here" dad chuckles.

I have a whole lot of questions in my mind. How do they remember all the names? All their birthdays and I can't even imagine what Christmas must be like for them.

"Hey children" Bonnie shouts "come say hello"

Then everyone came round us there were vene more bunnies coming in from other rooms.

They all stared at me

"Why is your fur blue?" Asked one who looks about 5 years old."I thought foxes had red fur"

"Now Jake be nice" Stu scolds him. The young bunny put his head down and frowns.

"I'm sorry" he mumbles. "I've just never seen a fox with blue fur before"

I smile at him "it's ok and to answer your question I was just born like this"

"Cool blue's my favorite color" He smiles.

All at once a whole lot of other bunnies come up to me

"Hi, I'm Callum"

"Pleasure to meet you, call me Alice"

"My names James"

I wave to them all "hi it's uh nice to meet you all" I say. Then I feel a little tug on my tail I turn around to see a baby holding on it, he puts it his mouth.

Bonnie giggles and picks him up "Sorry Jasper, this is Mikey, he loves to chew tails"

"Oh it's alright" I say

"Well Jasper seems you made friend with everyone here" mum says.

"Yeah, but I may not be able to remember everyone's names" I admit with a chuckle.

Dad laughs too "Well why not Just take it one step at a time? Try to remember a few names now and then some more"

I think about this and decide it will be a good idea, "I remember the bunnies from before let's see there was Jake, Callum, Alice, James and Mikey, so I already know five"

Mum smiles "that's it son, remember one step at a time, you'll soon learn all the names"

I nod "So do you grow your own vegetables?" I ask Bonnie and Stu.

"Yep, we grow all sorts carrots, radishes, squash"

"And blueberries" dad blurts out "you grow the best blueberries ever" he says with a little wink.

We all laugh "Oh Nick" mum smirks and shakes her head.

Dad smirks back "What? You're blueberries are the best"

Stu smiles "Want some Nick?" he ask.

"Hey you don't have to ask me twice"

"Would you like to see our farm Jasper?" Callum ask me.

"Uh ok sure" I follow them out into the back and see a few more rabbits older ones, pulling carrots and other things from the ground and placing them in baskets.

"Wow" I grin at least this family will never go hungry I think to myself, meanwhile my dad heads straight for the blueberry bush.

We all laugh as we watch my dad grab the blueberries and pop them in his mouth. Suddenly I feel a tug I turn around to see a bunny about 8 years old holding a ball i his paws smiling at me.

"hi I'm John, would you play football with us?" He ask."We can play in the park, it's not too far from here."

"Uh ok let me just ask my parents" I look at my mum who nods "sure go ahead son"

"Cool" John says as he lead me to a few other bunnies

"Uh hello my names Jasper" I greet.

"Hey I'm Katie"

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Harry"

"I'm lily"

"And my name is Barney"

I'm Amy"

"Well what are all waiting for? Let's go to the park" John shouts.

"Bye" we all shout. Soon we arrive at a park, it's not a big as the one in zootopia, but it is quite good.

"Do you know how to play Jasper?" Barney ask me.

I realize now that I've never played football before, so I slowly shake my head.

"Hey no worries we'll teach you" Harry says ok first rules no touching the ball with your hand, unless you're the goalkeeper. You have to try and get the ball into the other teams net"

I nod in understanding. "Ok I get it now, but I may not be very good, so i'm sorry if we lose"

John shrugs "So? I think the most important thing is to just have fun. So now let's play some football"

We get into teams we decide to do it boys vs girls.

It takes me a while to get use to the game first I can't keep the ball near me and it keeps going away. Then I kept getting mixed up who the nets, but soon I get the hang of it.

"That's it Jasper" Lily cheers "you're doing it, you're quite good"

"Thanks" I grin as I kick the ball into the net [the right net I add]

"Yeah, we're winning" my team cheers.

The girls also cheer a bit for us "Well enjoy it now, cause you won't be cheering for long" Lily say as she throws the ball.

"Oh really?" Barney smirks "we'll just see about that" And we continue to play. After the game is over the boys team win.

"Alright" we all yell.

"Great game" I say to the girls "you played well"

Alice smiles "You too, you played well for your first time."

I rub the back of my neck and blush a bit "Thanks"

"Hey you guys want to go in the playground?" Amy ask.

We all nod and head over to playground part it had a swing set, a slide and a small sandbox.

Me, Harry and John go to the swing set. Lily, John and Katie and Amy go on the slide.

We have fun and begin to talk some more.

"So what are you into?" Harry ask me

"Oh I like uh reading and I love things to do with space"

"Cool" John remarks "So what do you want to be when you get older?"

"I want to be an astronaut, it's been a dream since I was little"

"Wow, will you bring us all back a moon rock?" Harry ask.

"Sure, but it might be hard to get everyone in your family a moon rock, there might not be any left."

Harry and John both giggle.

Then a few older children who look about 14 come up to us. There's a Bear, a weasel and a Tiger. They all look pretty tough.

"Hey get of the swing you freak" The tiger growls at me, which makes me flinch.

I notice that both John and Harry' eyes are narrowed in anger. I'm about to jump of the swing, but then John speaks "hey you all better leave him alone" he says

This makes the three snicker loudly

"But just look at him, he's got blue fur, I mean what fox has blue fur?" Ask the weasel. He then grabs a bit of my fur and pulls it a bit which hurts a lot. He keeps pulling until Harry slaps his paw away.

"Only one of the best foxes ever" Harry defends.

This makes the three laugh "One of the best eh? Well freak fox you may have weird blue fur, but you're still a fox. That means you're bad and also untrustworthy" The bear smirks.

I sigh and look at the floor not saying anything. Even here some still see me as a freak.

"Look he's not untrustworthy, you don't even know him, but we do and we know he's a great guy" Barney says coming up to us, along with the others.

"Yeah, you leave Jasper alone, he's our friend" Lily says in anger.

The three all laugh but then they turn around and leave us alone.

"Thanks guys" I say

"No problem Jasper, we all know you're not bad or untrustworthy" Katie says. "We all think you're great, no matter what color your fur is"

"Yeah so just ignore them" Barney tells me.

They all nod in agreement "Thanks guys, you're the best"

"Oh we'd bet be getting back to the burrow" John suggest.

We take the ball and head back to the burrow.

"Hey Jasper have fun?" Dad ask.

"Yeah I did, I learnt to play football" I smile. "So what you have you been up too?"

"Oh nothing much" Bonnie says "Well apart from having to drag your father away from the blueberry bush, it took about 20 of us to get him away" she joked.

I giggle at this and look over to my dad. "What?" dad chuckles. "You shouldn't grow blueberries that taste so good"

"Well anyway, time for dinner" Stu says shouting to get the attention of all the children.

"What are we having?" Ask Callum

"Vegetable soup" my mum says. "So let's all sit down shall we?"

We all it at a very big table and eat our soup. "this is really good" I say.

"Thanks" Stu says "it's a old family recipe, been in the family for years"

"So Jasper, how do you like living with Judy and Nick?" Bonnie ask.

"Oh it's wonderful, they're the best parents I could wish for" i tell them

"Well I think so too" Stu says "you too should be proud of yourselfs, I'm sure Jasper here will grow up to be lovely young man"

"Yeah, we're sure he will too" dad says rubbing my head.

After we finish our dinner some of the bunnies rush to me and start grabbing hold of me. They're about 4-5 year old

"Jasper will you play with me?"

"No play with me"

"I asked first"

Mum giggles "Sorry guys, but we have to go now"

"Awww" they all moan "But we want to play with Jasper"

"They're coming back next week" Bonnie says "you can play with him then"

"Ok, bye Jasper"

"See you and thank you for the game of football" I say to the bunnies I played with before. "Next time I'll get to know some more of you until I know everyone in this burrow, it may take while but i'll do it" i nod a bit

"Well it was nice seeing you all" Bonnie says

"See you all next week, oh and Jasper, I have something for you" Stu hands me a small bag, I look inside and see some strawberries.

"You're parents said you loved strawberries" Stu smiled

"I do thank you" I put one in my mouth umm these are delicious"

We say goodbye one final time and head for the train station

"So how do you like bunny burrow?" Mum ask

"I love it" I say as I put a strawberry in my mouth.

"Me too" dad says which makes mum roll her eyes. "Only because of the blueberries" she chuckles.

"So true" dad laughs and soon me and mum laugh too it's been a great we hop back on the train to Zootopia.

 **Thanks for reading everyone next time Jasper goes to the museum.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day.

"Ok children" Mr hoovention says "Now before we go to the museum. Everyone will be getting into groups, and since I don't want any fighting, I will be choosing the groups. Ok first Jasper, Karla and Jake"

I gulp at the mention of Jake's name, I just hope he doesn't say anything to me or to Karla. After out teacher had finished setting the groups up, it was time to go.

"I'm really excited about the trip, I love space" I tell Karla.

"Yeah me too, well probably not as much as you do, but I still find something's about it interesting."

Jake who is standing a few feet behind us scoffs "You're both nerds, space is boring, there's nothing out there"

I didn't say anything back to Jake, as I knew it would just start an argument. Then we got on the bus to the museum. I wondered what things they had there.

Then we arrived at the museum and were greeted by a elephant "Hello children I'm miss small and I'll be showing you around this museum, now a few rules please all stay together and don't touch anything"

We all nodded to say we understood the rules. Then we followed miss small. The first room had a large model of a rocket in it

"This is the first rocket that was ever built by someone called Robert Dogdard in the year 1926. I can't believe it I feel like I'm in the rocket and I'm flying into space, it feels she explains more about the rocket she lead us into the next room.

This one has an astronaut suit in it. "Now because there's less air outta space, these suits must be worn" The next room had models of the planets in it. "these are the planets in our galazy. First there's Mercury then Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, uranus, Neptune and pluto"

"I love this place" I smile to Karla. "I can't believe how much there is to know about space."

"Oh shut up you freak" Jake sneers "You like space because you belong there no one wants you here"

"Oh leave him alone Jake" Karla growls "If you don't like space that's fine, but you need to respect others, and stop calling Jasper a freak."

Jake rolls his eyes. "Whatever, you can't stop me calling him what he is, he's a freak"

"Don't listen to him Jasper" Karla whispers to me.

"Well I don't want to, but the more others say it the more I begin to believe them."

After the museum ends we all head back to school to be picked up.

"Hey Jasper I uh after school tomorrow would you midn if I show you my secret place? It's really cool and I really want to know what you think of it."

"Uh ok" I nod "I'll ask my parents tonight if I can go to your house."

"great, well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I wondered what this place was Karla wanted to show me.

I look for either dads mum or Finnick, but I'm surprised to see mum and dad.

"I thought you'd still be at work" I say to them.

Dad smiles "no we got the rest of the day of", now come on let's go home and talk about our day"

[At Jasper's house]

"How was the museum?" Mum ask."did you have a good time?"

"yeah it was really good, I learnt so much"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time" dad remarks.

"Yeah I did, oh uh would I be able to go to my friends house tomorrow?"

"Sure shouldn't be a problem" mum smiles.

"What's say we watch a movie during our dinner?" Dad ask "We have flotzen, Pig hero 6, and wreck it rhino, which one should we watch?"

"Uh I think maybe wreck it rhino?" The movie was good, it was about a rhino who plays a bad guy in a video game, but he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore, then he goes into another game, where he has to get his medal back from a little girl who's a glitch, he has to help her win this race.

After the film I finshied I go to bed and I can't stop thinking what this place is Karla wants to show me.

 **Thanks for reading Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

I arrived at school and said goodbye to my I walked in a lot of the students were still snickering at me and call me names. I simply continued to walk, trying my best to block them all out. I then saw Justin I noticed he had starches and bite marks on him.

Ok something worrying me about him now, it seems everytime I see him he's got a new injury. I approach him.

"Hi Justin how are you?" I ask.

"Oh hi Justin" he smiles at me, "I'm fine thanks." I see he tries to cover up a mark he has on his arm.

I decide maybe I shouldn't ask him about his injuries, but it may be worth speaking to my parents about it. Just in case something Is going on.

We talk for a while until the bell goes and we head to class.

"Hi Justin are you still coming today?" Karla ask

"yeah, I can't wait" I say. "I just hope this day ends soon."

Luckily the day in school did end pretty quickly

"So is this secret place of yours far?" I ask Karla.

"No not at all, it's just over here" she points to a old abandoned house and we both go inside it. It's quite small but it is really cool.

"This is your secret place?" I ask in bewilder. " it's awesome"

"Thanks I come here when I want to be alone." He then sits down on one of the chairs. She looks sadly at the floor.

"Ever since my grandad became ill, I've been spending more time here."

"But why, I mean if this is a bad time for you wouldn't you want to be with your family?"

Karla shakes her head "Look Jasper can be honest with you?" I nod my head. "My parents they do fight a lot. My dad even hits my mum at times."

"Must be horrible, so that's why you stay here to get away from it all" I remark "I know how it feels to want to get it away from it all"

"What you mean those bullies at school? Jasper your blue fur it's special, it's unique and even more important it makes you who you are"

"Thanks but it's not just children who bully me, even adults stare at me and make fun of me"

"That's awful but like I said, you're perfect the way you are"

"Well I just wish that you know, everyone else wouldn't call me a freak"

"Well maybe one day they'll see the you that I see, not just a fox with blue fur, but a kind, wonderful, amazing mammal."

"I hope so, you know I'm glad we're friends." I say

"Me too and Justin's our friend too, but he does seem a little bit strange he always has a new injury"

"Yeah I know, look I'm worried about him. I think maybe I should speak to my parents they're both cops"

"Good idea" says Karla

We talk for a while and then it starts to get a bit dark. "I think I should get going now" I tell Karla.

"Oh ok, well I'm staying here for a bit you be ok, walking home?"

"yeah I'll be fine, well see you at school, and uh thanks for showing me your secret place, I think it's really great"

"Your welcome Jasper, I'm glad you liked it"

I then leave and begin my walk home, but soon I forget my way. I can't remember which way I went.

"Aw lost are you?" I hear a voice. I turn around but I see no one there.

I continue walking but faster this time. That voice creeped me out a bit.

As I walk on I get a feeling someone is watching me.

"Hello Jasper" I hear the same voice again. I turn around and this time, I see a fox he looks about in his late 30's he looks tough and a bit scary.

"Uh who are you?" I ask my voice shaking along with my body.

The fox chuckles darkly "Who am I? I am the father of a certain friend of your's, my name is Ian foxtrot" he glare at me evily.

"You mean Justin? Your Justin's father?" I ask I'm guessing he's related to Justin since he said friend and Justin the only fox friend I have.

"Correct! wow guess you're not as dumb as you look," he sneers at me. I feel myself getting angry at his words, but a question crosses my mind.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I stare at me his face turns to a evil smirk, that send a shiver down my spine.

"Oh I knew your parents, I know you grew up in the orphanage and now you live with that bunny and fox. Am I right?"

I begin to get a bad feeling about this guy, how does he know everything about me?. I take a step back from him trembling a bit.

"Uh you know I should be going now." I start to turn but he grabs me before I could get any further. I struggle at the grasp.

"Let me go" I yell at him but he just laughs at my attempts. "Now, now don't struggle so much dear child" he taunts. "Anyway, I don't see why you'd want to leave, why I would have thought you'd want to at least talk to the fox who killed your parents." he then sprays me with something and i black out

 **Thanks for reading. See you next chapter we'll learn more about Jasper's parents ps sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	11. chapter 11

One year earlier.

I was awoken by a harsh kick and a unfriendly voice.

"Get up you freak fox" hissed Mr growl

I got up of the cold hard floor, where I slept every night. I was not given a blanket to keep me warm. All the other children slept in warm and cozy beds.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The other children were there already eating their toast, they were talking amongst themselves and laughing. I sighed as I went to sit by myself in a lonely corner.

"Yeah a Mr Small is coming to adopt a child today" I heard miss Hooves say to Mr Growl.

"Well we'd best hide that freak, if he see's him he might run in fear." Mr growls gestures towards me, obviously not caring if I heard or not. I stood up to approach them.

"Uh well, I was uh wondering, if I could maybe stay and uh well maybe I could be adopted and have a family" I say. "Maybe Mr Small would pick me."

Both of the adults and all the children began to laugh as if I just made a joke or something.

"Jasper look, I know you're a stupid freak fox, so let me explain this to you." miss Hooves sneered "You are a freak! No one will ever want to adopt you, no one will ever love you. So stop this silly dream about you being adopted it'll never happen. "

Tears began to form in my eyes. I was use to hearing words like this, but that doesn't mean they still don't hurt.

Mr growl stood up "And since you asked, you can go without breakfast today. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson, now get up to the attic Now! Before I use my belt on you."

So I went up the attic and huddle up in the corner. This attic was always cold and dark, even on a hot summer day. I use to fear it but as time went on I just got use to it. After all I had been here nearly everyday.

But every time I'm up here, a question crossed my mind Are they right? Am I a freak? Does no one love me? My stomach then rumbles, and I wish I hadn't asked if I could stay down to meet Mr small then I would have gotten the crust of the toast.

A few hours past and finally someone comes to let me out. As I return back down the stairs. I hear sniggers from the other children.

"Hey freak, I heard you asked to stay here thinking he'd want to adopt you. Did you really think someone would want to adopt you?"

"Yeah no one would ever want you in their family. For one you're a fox you're untrustworthy, you're a bad mammal. And 2 you're not even normal, I mean look at you, you have blue fur. Maybe if you had normal red fur you may have a tiny bit of a chance."

"Yeah face it fox you know it yourself, you are hated in this world, you'll be alone for the rest of your life."

I could not hold back the tears as they came running down my cheeks.

"Oh what you gonna cry now?" Mr growl taunts "They're only telling you the truth Jasper. Deal with it!"

I didn't reply to them, I hated this place. why did I have to be here?

I walked off to be alone. Why did everyone hate me so much? I did nothing wrong. I mean sure my fur is a different color, but I just can't see why that should matter so much.

Well someday I would leave this horrid place and I will find a family. I hoped at least I don't care what kind of family I have, as long as they loved me.

Mr Growl wa teaching the children about maths. I was not welcome into their session, but I did hear some of what he was saying from the other room I was in.

Soon it was dinner time.I took my usual place in the corner. Waiting for any leftovers, luckily a lot of children don't like their broccoli.

As the two adults left the room one of the children threw their plate on the floor. It smashed to little pieces.

"What happened here? who broke this?" Asked miss Hooves noticing the broken plate on the floor.

"It was Jasper miss, he just came over took my plate and threw it"

"Yeah it was him"

"We all saw him"

Miss hooves eyes narrowed as he looked over at me.

"What? no ! I I didn't I, I haven't moved, i swear."

"Oh so I'm to believe a fox over a zebra? Are you saying all of these children are liars?" Miss Hooves asked in anger.

"Uh well I, but I really didn't do it"

Miss Hooves ignored me as she raised her hand and slapped me. "Be thankful it isn't much more fox, maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

I glanced over to the others who are all snickering at me. This isn't the first time they've done something like this. Almost everyday they do something bad and blame me.

I finished eating my dinner and was forced to do the cleaning up.

Soon it was getting dark, and it was time to go to I lay back down on the floor. Knowing the next day would be no better, no day would ever be good for me. Like every night i cried myself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in what seemed like a basement I see one very small window but it looks to small to climb out of. I looked around and try to get up. But I was pulled back down again. I then see that I am attached to a collar and lead so I can't escape.

I begin to breath heavily with fear, that Ian guy what does he want with me? He told me he killed my parents, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't plan to kill me or something would he?

Than the basement door begins to open, "Ok Ian what you want with me?" I ask, until I realize it's not Ian but Justin.

"Jasper, oh no I'm so sorry, he my dad he" Justin began to cry, coming over to me.

"Justin where is your dad?" I ask him half scared and half mad. "he told me something before he brought me here. I need to ask him about it"

"Oh well you can ask me now" a voice says from the top of the stairs. We both look up to see Ian smirking down at us.

"Ok you I want answers what did you mean you killed my parents?"

Ian chuckled as if I just told a little joke. "Oh Jasper, I hate to tell you this, but your parents deserved death"

"TELL ME WHY YOU KILLED THEM NOW. I WANT TO KNOW" I yell at the top of my voice. Ian just smirks evilly and comes down to us.

"Ok here's the story. Your parents were poor, and when they realized they were about to have a baby, which is of course you". he points to me "They needed money to take care of you of course, but due to them being foxes, no one would lend them money no one trusted them, they finally had no choice but to come to me, I lent them the money but when the time came to pay that money back, they couldn't, pretty stupid to borrow money and not be able to pay it back if you ask me. Anyway I told them if they couldn't get the money back I would kill both them and their little baby. They decided since they couldn't find anyway to pay me back they'd have to run, but they knew I'd find them sooner or later. So they left you on the steps of the orphanage, so I wouldn't be able to get you, then they ran off and tried to hide from me, but I found them and well you can guess what happened next"

I stare at him with horror this monster was the reason I had grown up in that horrible place, being beaten and bullied everyday? and for what money? is that really worth someone lives?

Filled with anger and sadness I lash out at him but the lead pulls me back and I hit my head against the wall. "you're a monster" I yell "You killed my parents for money"

"Aww I'm so sorry Jasper and you're right I am a monster aren't I?" he says in a mocking tone , but you're parents deserved it they shouldn't have burrowed money from a loan shark should they?"

I began to growl "they did it to take care of me, and you killed them you're lower than anyone, you kill mammal over money? Is that all you care about, and what about Justin looking now it's no surprise where he gets his bruised from".

"hey it teaches him manners and he needs to toughen up anyway, half of the time I think he's too much of a wimp" he sneers looking over at his son I do the same.

Justin looks down at the floor I can see tears in his eyes. "Don't talk that way about him, Justin is a great friend something I can see he didn't learn from you" I spit at him.

"Friend? I don't want my son to be a good friend, I want him to be strong how else will he take over my job when I'm gone?"

Justin speaks up "I told you I don't want to be a loan shark, why would I want to be someone who hurts or even kills just because someone didn't pay me money?"

Without any warning Ian straches Justin over his eye making him fall down. I gasp at what I see

"You best learn some respect son, next time hold your tongue"

Justin gulps

"What do you want with me anyway? Are you going to kill me too?" I ask

"What kill you? Oh no, no, no dear boy, that would be no fun, I have something else planned for you"

"And what would that be?" I narrow my eyes at him.

Ian brings his face closer to mine making me flinch. "That's for me to know and you to find out" he taunts "well it' been a pleasure speaking with you young Jasper, but I got stuff to do"

"You won't get away with this My parents will find me" I tell him

"Who? Oh you mean that bunny and fox? Well don't worry I have plans for them if they do find you, come along Justin lets leave our guest in peace"

Justin looks at me with sad eyes, then follows his dad up the stairs.

I begin to cry. I want to go home, I'm scared if this guy isn't going to kill me what is he going to do with me? I can't believe this I need to find a way out of here but how I'm tied up and there's no window here anyway.

I bury my face into my paws thinking about how that monster had murdered my parents, it makes me mad, well mad isn't really the word to use right now.I just hope I can find a way out of here. I have to if my parents come here they will get hurt or worse I'm not about to lose anyone else I love.

 **So what do you think Ian has planned if he's not gonna kill Jasper? And can Jasper figure a way out?" P.s sorry for the late update guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

Tears were falling from eyes, what was this monster planning to do if he wasn't going to kill me. I don't even want to imagine it. Why did I have to walk home alone? I could have asked Karla to come home with me. I wondered my parents must have known I've been missing by now. But I don't want them to come here I don't want them to get hurt trying to save me.

The basement door than opened and Ian came down smirking evilly. "Well, well Jasper I suppose the fear of what I'm going to do to you is getting you a just bit anxious eh? The suspense is killing you Isn't it?" He mocks

I don't reply to him I just glare at him angrily.

"Oh not in the mood to be talking eh? Well I was gonna tell you my plan but I think it'll be more fun for me to wait" he taunts.

"Wait for what?" I ask

Ian' smirk grows bigger "you'll see, and like I said I do not plan to kill you so you won't need to be worried about that, see you soon" he then walks out.

I feel even more scared now, what is his plan and what is he waiting for? I just want to go home, I want this to be a nightmare, I'll wake up soon, but it's not it's real. I'm a kid who has no way of getting out of this awful place I just hope someone finds me soon.

Just then the door opens a second time. Thinking it to be Ian again I start to growl. But it's Justin, he comes down and has a frown on his face.

"Jasper I'm so sorry this has happened to you, you don't deserve this.

"Hey you didn't do this, you have nothing to be sorry for" I say to him. "By the way do you know what your dad is planning to do to me?"

He shakes his head "no sorry I have no clue if I did I'd tell you"

I sigh sadly "look I know my parents owed him a lot of money, but Is that really a reason to kill them?"

Justin shakes his head "no it isn't and it's not just your parents he's killed, he killed others because they didn't pay him back his money"

"So he's killed mammals for money and he's still not been caught by the police yet?"

"He's good at hiding from them believe me"

I look down "To be honest, I'm more worried about what's going to happen if my parents get here. I mean I'm scared he'll hurt them or even kill them"

Justin thought for a moment "look Jasper, I'm going to help you get out of here but it may take some time. First I'll need to get the keys from my dad for your he said he'll be keeping a close eye on them and he wouldn't let them out of his sight"

"Look Justin don't get yourself into trouble ok? I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me, and if your dad finds out he may hurt you"

"he won't cause when you escape I'm coming with you, " Justin says.

"You are? Where will you live?" I ask

He shrugs "I really don't care to be honest, I'd rather live on the streets and be starving than live here, but like I said it will take a while to get the keys."

I nod "Thank you so much, really you're a good friend"

Justin smiles back at me "thank you, you too. Now I have to go my dad told me not to come down here, he doesn't want me talking to you"

"Ok bye Justin"

He leaves and I feel a bit will he be able to help me get the keys in time?

 **So can Justin help Jasper escape? Will he himself be able to escape his dad?**


	14. merry christmas

Hey guys Jasper here just wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas. Hope you're all enjoy your day.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day comes and I am getting worried not for myself but for my friend. I know he wants to help me, but what if he is caught? I can't allow him to get hurt more because of me.

The door once again opens and in comes my captor Ian with that evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I growl at him despite my fear. I'm not going to allow him to see me tremble before him even though I am scared out of my mind.

He chuckles "now that's not very polite is it? Didn't the bunny and the fox teach you to use any manners when your a guest at someone's home?"

"Well didn't your parents teach you not to kill others?" I retort back to him.

Ian smirk grows larger "you know young Jasper, I admire your courage, you act brave, even though I know you're afraid. I can smell your 's something you cannot hide from me. I smell it everyday"

I stare at him knowing he's right, but anyone would be scared if they were chained up and not knowing what's going to happen.

Ian begins to rub his chin as if he's thinking about something. "hmm you know I would be willing to let's say abandon my plan."

"What?" I ask titling my head to the side a bit "you mean the plan of what you're going to do to me?"

"Yeah If you join me" he grins

I look at him as if he's just grown another head "are you mad or something? I would never join you not in a million years."

"Yeah I guessed as much, you know I would've thought the cop would got here by now. Guess they're not as great as everyone thinks eh? Or maybe they just don't care that you're gone after all they're not your real parents are they now?"

"That's not true" I yell at the top of my lungs "they do care for me, they wouldn't have took me in otherwise. It doesn't matter that we're not blood related we care for each other."

"Well since they're not here yet, maybe I should give them a call. After all I thinks it's about time they came to pick you up. And I would love to meet them myself."

"If you dare to hurt my parents" I threaten

"go on" he taunts "finish your sentence. What are you going to do if I hurt your parents?"

I stay silent not knowing what to say.

"Well it's been nice talking with you, but I have a phone call to make" he then leaves.

Great I thought my parents were safe, but it seems they'll come here before Me and Justin can escape. What am I gonna do? I need to get out of here. I need to protect my parents.

"Jasper" I hear a voice whisper it's Justin and he looks scared. "I'm so sorry Jasper" he sniffs

"What for?" I ask "you did nothing wrong"

"No my dad he must have heard me talking with you last night. He knows I want to help you out of here and he clawed my face" he pointed to a deep mark on his cheek.

I sigh "look it's not your fault, you just wanted to help. You are a great guy Justin, I'm lucky to have you and Karla as friends."

He smiles a tiny bit at my words "Thanks Jasper you know I think you're a really nice mammal too. I remember when you stood up for me when I was being bullied at school.

"Well I know what it's like to be bullied, and I would never want anyone else to go through it."

Justin Nods "Look uh I'm really not suppose to me down here so I better go, but don't worry I'll come back down later." He then take something out of his pocket a jam sandwich and gives it to me "I thought you might be hungry so I made you this"

"Thank you" I say as I take the sandwich from his paw and begin to eat it.

As he comes to the top of the stairs he turns around again "Oh uh remember when you asked me if I knew what my dad was up to?"

I nod "yeah why?" I ask.

"Well u I heard him say something about night howlers" he said. And he leaves closing the door behind him.

Night howlers? I think to myself where have I heard that before?


	16. Chapter 16

"Night howlers? Where have I heard that before?" I wondered to myself. I then remembered, mom had told me that night howlers. They were flowers that could make mammals go savage. Oh no was he planning on making my dad go savage and kill me? I need get out of here now. I need to go before my parents get here.

"Ian let me go" I yelled at the top of my voice, "You won't win."

Ian opened the door, and closed it behind him. He came down smirking, he had what looked like a gun in his pocket. "Oh my dear Jasper, I already have." He sniggers, "Your parents will be here soon I expect."

I growled at him baring my teeth. "I won't let you hit my parents with the night howler" I said.

"Who said it was your parents I wanted to hit with the night howler?" he asked me. "I already told you I do not plan to kill you Jasper."

"Yes, you said YOU don't plan to kill me, but you never said no one else will kill me." I pointed out.

"Nope, I will not kill you or have you killed by anyone else." Ian promised.

Oh no he's not going to use the night howler on me, is he? I thought. Was he going to make me kill my own parents? I wondered.

Just then I heard the front door been kicked down. Ian's evil smirk came back "Ah it seems we have guest." He mocked. Then the basement door was kicked opened.

Mom and dad both held their guns out. "Put your hands in the air" Mom yelled.

Ian didn't obey their command and simply got out his own gun and pointed it at my head. "Drop the gun, or else little Jasper here gets hit with a certain flower you two are quite aware of."

Mom and dad both looked at each other and then back to me. My whole body was shaking and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Not wanting Ian to shoot the gun both of them dropped their guns on the floor.

"Good, now I'm going to give you a choice. I can either shoot Jasper with this night howler, or I can shoot Nick, I won't bother shooting you Bunny I doubt you'll do much if any harm."

"How about no one gets shot? You do know that these are illegal?" mom interrogated.

"Of course, I do cottontail, anyhow you still haven't chosen. So I guess I'll have to choose, hmm who shall it be?" he taunted, "I think young Jasper here" he got ready to pull the trigger. I gulped and felt I could nothing expect close my eye's

"No" I heard dad yell, I opened my eyes to see him running over to us, but it was too late Ian pulled the trigger and I was hit.

I felt my body shake, the toxic flower finding its way into my system. I could hear mom and dad cry out to me.

"Jasper fight it."

I could also hear Ian laughing. "He can't fight it, these are no blueberries officers, this is the real thing. So, if I were you I'd start running now."

The night howler was getting stronger, I began growling and snapping my jaws.

"No, we're not going to run in fear of our own son." I heard my dad say. "Even if he does end up killing us both."

"That's right, we know none of this is his fault." Mom called out.

I couldn't believe it, they're still staying even when their lives are in danger.

Then the night howler took over, I stood on all four paws I looked at My parents at first, I saw the bunny her nose was twitching and her ears were droopy, and the fox's tail was in between his legs. I went to them both still baring my teeth. Yet they still stood where they were, once I became close enough to them both. I began to sniff them both, they smelled of carrots and blueberries, I knew the smell's belonged to my parents. The ones who took me in, cared for me, gave me a better life and most of all showed me love.

I then turned around to see another fox, I recognized him he was the one who did this to me. I then turned from my parents and went towards the one I was really mad at.

His expression went from smug to scared.

"What? You're supposed to kill them not me." The other fox cried. I didn't listen to him and just kept going towards him. I snapped my teeth ready to attack him.

"Please officers help me" he cried out to my parent's "Please you can take me to jail, I don't care just please don't let him kill me."

"We're not going to allow him to kill you anyway, our job is to help everyone, even the low life scums like you, who find it funny to make children go savage."

Then I was hit with something else and I feel asleep.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I woke up in a bed, with my parents smiling down at me.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" dad asked me.

"I'm ok I guess, but what happened to Ian?" I asked

"We arrested him, and his son's Justin safe too we told him to go to the police station when we got into their house, he told us that Ian had been abusing him." Mom told me.

I thought for a moment. "Hey, can Justin come live with us?" I asked.

Mom and dad both exchanged looks and smiled down at me. "Of course, darling."

I hugged both my mom and dad. "Thank you"

Soon I was better and allowed out of the hospital. We went to the police station where Justin was sat with a few other officers.

"Justin, are you ok?" I asked running over to him.

Justin looked at me and smiled. "Yeah and I'm so glad I don't have to live with my dad anymore."

"Well I asked my parents and they said you could come live with us if you wanted." I said.

Justin jumped up and hugged me. "Really? oh thank you, we'll be like brothers."

"Come on you two let's go home." Mom said.

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry for the really late update**


End file.
